Zaun
Zaun is a large, undercity district, lying in the deep canyons and valleys threading Piltover. What light reaches below is filtered through fumes leaking from the tangles of corroded pipework and reflected from the stained glass of its industrial architecture. Zaun and Piltover were once united, but are now separate, yet symbiotic societies. Though it exists in perpetual smogged twilight, Zaun thrives, its people vibrant and its culture rich. Piltover's wealth has allowed Zaun to develop in tandem; a dark mirror of the city above. Many of the goods coming to Piltover find their way into Zaun's black markets, and hextech inventors who find the restrictions placed upon them in the city above too restrictive often find their dangerous researches welcomed in Zaun. Unfettered development of volatile technologies and reckless industry has rendered whole swathes of Zaun polluted and dangerous. Streams of toxic runoff stagnate in the city's lower reaches, but even here people find a way to exist and prosper. Champions of Zaun Other Related Champions * is frequently patroling upper Zaunite levels and capturing Zaunite criminals. * is usually dealing with Zaunite Chem Barons. * has past connections with , and indirectly with . * is an adversary to . * frequently travels to Zaun. * tricked in coming to Zaun, and considers a loose end of Boram Darkwill's for his contributions in the Ionian conflict. * is an adversary to . Lore Legends Zaun, also known as the City of Iron and Glass, it is a place both supported and ruined by unchecked industry, mercantilism, and magic run amok. The pollution from the countless factories and laboratories is constantly spewed into the environment. The urban heart of the city-state is often choked with smog that blocks the morning sun and drains the sky of its pastels. Visitors have called the sky the 'Zaun Gray', and describe staring up at it akin to seeing the beginnings of a cosmic disturbance. As polluted as Zaun is above-ground, its subterranean levels are far worse. All of Zaun's runoff waste pools together in its sewers, mixing together into toxic and mysterious concoctions. ;Deep Breath * A breath of fresh air to a chocking city. * Starring . ;City of Iron and Glass * A beutiful symphony amidst the smoke and grime. * Starring . ;Ensemble * A single gear turning can make all the difference. * Starring . ;Engineering the Nightmare * The price of progress is often not what was expected. * Starring and . ;If They Run * Spill blood... draw the beast! * Starring . ;Do No Harm * Mundo will let you know upfront: this probably hurt very much. * Starring ;Fieram * Does this unit have a soul? *Starring . ;Lullaby * A Timely gesture of kindness. * Starring . ;Chronobreak : A friend in need or a murderous deed. We're defined by the paths we take. Hide= * Starring . |-| 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= ;Tea with the Gray Lady * The of City of Steel Shadows. * Starring . ;Severed Ties : "Camille must stop a secret alliance that threatens the fragile balance of power in Piltover." Hide= * Starring . |-| 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= ;Progress Day * Something is rotten in the City of Piltover. * Starring and . ;The Wedding Crasher * Some people just want to watch a party burn. * Starring . ;Paint the Town Hide= Yordles live among us. Oh, they say I’m crazy -- they say that Yordles would be easy to spot in a city such as ours, what with their fuzzy countenances and diminutive stature. But I’ve heard rumors that they have invented some sort of magical charms that make these abominations appear no different from you or I. But don’t be fooled! No matter how adorable they may seem, these mischievous creatures will bring our city of Piltover to ruin! If I were so moved, I’d say they’re an even bigger threat than those lunatic terrorists from Zaun! But I’m getting ahead of myself. Our story starts in a small pyrotechnics shop in Piltover, run by two unnervingly fuzzy gentlemen... * Starring , and . |-| 00= |-|01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= ;Do Not Engage * Severe Rat infestation. * Starring . ;Son of Ur * Only the strong survive. * Starring . ;House on Emberflit Alley * The Man behind the metal. * Starring . ;Zaun Amorphous Combatant Lab Documents Hide= * Starring . |-| 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= ;Protection * Cities Amorphous Hero. * Starring . History The Incident Series of events that led to Zaun’s current geological situation. Demolitions to carefully split the isthmus that Zaun and Piltover sat on to make a canal catastrophically failed. The explosions ignited a chemtech vein and caused a chain reaction of earthquakes that shook the isthmus to its core. Zaun sank into the canyons. Years after the city called Zaun was repaired and the shining town of Piltover was built above it. The Herald and the Defender After stole a Shuriman Crystal from , the later raided Viktor's Lab. his He made his way into the heart of the lab where Viktor had used the crystal's energy to fuel a machine that was draining toxins from victims of a previous chemical spill. Due to a misunderstanding, they both ended up fighting fiercely, suffering severe injuries. In the end, Jayce managed a desperate strike at the crystal. He shattered it and escaped as Viktor's machines and laboratory were destroyed in the aftershock of the explosion. Locations Visions of Zaun College of Techmaturgy= |-| Backstreet Deals= |-| Breather Station= |-| Boundary Markets= |-| Zaun's Depths= Zaun is a city within Piltover located between northern and southern parts of Valoran. The current well known locations (not counting Piltover) encompassing Zaun are: Augmentation Parlors Facilities where Zaunites can be installed with various augmentations for any use. Breather Station Facilities where people can stop in to get a reprieve from the Gray for a breath of less dingy air. Breather Pipes move cleaner air to polluted areas. Black Lanes Located close to the Sumps, it is a market of colorful bazaars, at the heart of Zaun where merchants and thieves do business. Anything is for sale, and everything is stolen goods. An area known for the especially gritty quality of air. Boundary Markets A gathering of people for the purchase and sale of goods. They thrive where Piltover and Zaun meet above the Entresol level. Bonscutt Pump Station A facility including pumps and equipment for removing sewage from the Entresol level down lower into Zaun. Located near a stop for the Rising Howl right beneath the Entresol level. Bridgewaltz Located on one of the Entresol’s lower levels, Zaunites and Piltovans alike flock to the Bridgewaltz market for a taste of everything that makes the undercity great. The best in music, food, and artisanal chemtech creations can be found here every night. Chemtech seam Crevasses in the cliffs that are the source of compounds used in chemtech. College of Techmaturgy The great tower of the College of Techmaturgy rises arrogantly from the wide canyon separating North and South Piltover, anchored to the upper cliffs by swaying suspension bridges and thick iron cables that thrum like musical strings when the winds blow in hard from the ocean. Its the cities best known institution of learning and prime location for techmaturgical research for the new and unexperienced. It also has cultural ties with Noxian's Bleak Academy. Commercia Fantastica A market specializing primarily in gearwork toys. Possibly located in the Black Lanes. Cultivair Isolated crystal or glasshouses that contain trees and plants. The wealthiest in Zaun maintain them as a symbol of their power and a source of clean air. Bioluminescent algae, and nocturnal blooming flowers are cultivated in these facilities. Delicatessens Delicatessens is a store selling cold cuts, cheeses, and a variety of salads, as well as a selection of unusual or foreign prepared foods. Drop Street Street to a wheezing hexdraulic descender station on the Entresol level. The descender connects the Entresol level Drop street to a Piltover level street by the same name. The descender has an iron-framed cabin with a lozenge-patterned grille, and is still running in Piltover later at night than other descenders. A quiet a secluded route for those on the run. Dredge A prison mine for chemtech compounds deep beneath Zaun with hellish conditions. The prison once held . Emberflit Alley A fog-bound narrow corridor. Area for house. Entresol A level of Zaun situated just below the Promenade: the notional border between Piltover and Zaun. A flourishing hub of cosmopolitan commercial arcades, supper-clubs, recital halls, joy houses, and “everything goes” type clubs, making it one of the most populated districts of the cities. It was also widely regarded by the people that lived and toiled there as the place where the real work of Zaun got done, where most of the city's trade and business occurs. Birthplace of Viktor. Factorywood A place where many factories are situated close together. Sump pools are Chem-tech holding vessels located in the Factorywood. Located somewhere beneath the Entresol level and above the Sump. Hope House Located somewhere in the Slums between the Factorywood and the Sump, it is a crumbling foundling home cut into Zaun’s cave-riddled cliffs dedicated to the welfare of the many orphans created in the wake of the disaster that tore Zaun apart. Old Hungry A large old iconic dulled metal mechanized clock-tower in the heart of Old Zaun with exposed grinding gears with its base located at the heart of the Sump. It towers high above the levels of Piltover and hasn't told the correct time in years. It is a popular haunt for the Zaun kids, and is the "hear of Old Zaun." Promenade Entertainment and commercial zone located above the Entresol level where Pilties go for good, cheap times. Priggs Industries Priggs Industries are is large industrial complex of Dr. Priggs. It houses a large amount of warehouses and factories. It was later revealed that the complex house underground holding facilities and slave labor camps which has since ruined the reputation of the Industry. was one of the prisoners that escaped from one of the Industries tightly controlled prisons known as The Locker. Pump station Facilities located in Piltover including pumps and equipment for moving clean air from Piltover into Zaun via ducts and vents. Rising Howl A large multi-tiered rack and pinion Hexdraulic Coveyor supported by three vertical structural beams which span the height of the city from the Sump to the Boundary Markets. Its ovoid shape, and curved topside are constructed of thick glass and an elaborate ironwork baroque latticework frame with ratcheting endless gears. At the top there’s wrought iron howling wolf, and a pipe that blasts steam whistles. It’s the primary Hexdraulic Coveyor for transporting crowds between the levels of Zaun and Piltover. Conductor’s voices are magnified by a flexible speaking tube connected to a bell-shaped sonophone. The passengers of the Rising Howl are used to people hitching a lift upward. Skylight Commercia Market where people browse galleries, meet friends, dine or going to see one of the companies of players that tour the undercity with satirical works. The atmosphere warm and friendly, it’s the perfect place to bask in all that Zaun has to offer. Located within the Promenade levels. Sump Works Zaun's lowest deepest levels, past the reaches of the Gray-filtered light, where the environment turns grim, increasing disorderly and poorly lit, densely cramped with piping and discarded items. Most of the working class live there or just above it. Lower than the residential neighborhood areas the Sump becomes more squalid where increasingly thicker chem-fumes thread the alleys between crowded mostly abandoned industrial buildings. It has been built and rebuilt on top of itself, and almost everything there now serves the chem-tech industry (or its workers) in some way. Sump Works, and Sector 90TZ located in it, are one of many locations in Zaun. It is here where was spotted after his mutational transformation. The Cliff The most important location of all of Zaun, it was once the epicenter of a massive man made geological disaster that sunk most of the city. Currently, it is the location of massive spires jutting upwards towards Piltover as the arrogant testimony of Zaun's resolve to survive. One such building is the College of Techmaturgy. The Slums The Slums of Zaun are one of the most densely populated and polluted locations in Valoran. Large pipes flowing with industrial waste are placed around its buildings. Many of its residence are main source of labor for Zauns factories. The Memorial Wall is a place where residence of The Slums give homage to those they had lost. Viktor's Laboratory The main research location of , the city's infamous robotics and cybernetics inventor. It has recently been raided by Piltover's after Viktor stole a Brackern crystal from him and used it for his experiments. Zaun Sewers Zaun's sewers are where all the city's toxic waste ends up and is tossed into the sea. Many creatures, such as rats, live in this underground area, some of which had mutated from the toxic waste, such as . Zaun's Asylum for the Irreparably Troubled The Asylum of Zaun was left to when he was very young. It cease to operates anymore due to "curing" everyone in there in his own way, in which they were murdered. Wildlife Land= The Land and coastal areas house an large assortment of astounding creatures, such as: Cliff-shrikes, Crag-ducks, Flesh-eating mites, Gutter rats, Plague rats, Shadowhares, and Viridian beetles. There are also more mundane creatures inhabiting the coastlines and docks such as seagulls. Cavernberry Type of native edible plant species. Used to make a juice. Gutter rat Gutter rats are a type of native mammal species. Their name is also used as an urban insult. Plague rat Plague rats are a type of native mammal species. was once a plague rat, before he mutated due to Zaunite chemicals in its sewers. Culture General= While known to be a notoriously self-centered people by other nations, the denizens of Zaun collectively take great pride in themselves and their city. To them, their right to do as they please is what makes Zaun the freest city-state on Runeterra. As a result, the streets of Zaun are a constant hive of activity. Shopkeepers with a variety of eccentric items can be found at every corner of the city, with the dark and seedy alleys overflowing with ambitious individuals willing to give their all for a profit. It's also said that corporate rivalry is the very spirit of competition that defines Zaun as a city-state. Nevertheless, both espionage and sabotage are considered common practices when doing business with Zaunites. |-|Languages= Due to Piltover and Zaun being international trade ports, every type of laguage can be heared around its docks. Over the corse of its history, Zaunite people have formed their own terms and slangs specific to Zaunite culture. * All-night bender - Phrase describing one who has spent a long nocturnal time under the influence * Apprenta - Apprentice. * Bells - Term for the hour. Example: Eight bells. * Burn-off - Smoke from combustion. * Chem-burnt - Experiencing negative effects from being exposed to toxic compounds too much. * Chem-fumes - Chemical gas, smoke, or vapor. * Chem-stunted - State of experiencing negative effects from being exposed to toxic compounds too much. * Crawl-hatch - Opening in the sides of pipes or ducts for maintenance and manual cleaning. * Chem-punk - Derogatory term used for a trouble maker, or gang member from Zaun. * Dram-dealer - Person who sells dram. * First rule of the Sump - Only marks go in through the front door. * Foundlings - Orphans. * Foundling home - Orphan Home. * Go pound a sump - An insult. * The Gray - Term used to describe the Dusk, or the Zaunite thick, chemical atmosphere. * The Gray Lady - The holy patron saint of the Glorious Evolved. * Grayout - Massive pollution of The Grey. * Grey-pox - Illness caused by The Gray. * Head up top - Phrase meaning "Go to Piltover". * Hereabouts - Phrase used to describe a person's current location. * Hex-mechanics - People who work with hextech. * Horticulturalists - People that tend to cultivairs. * Janna’s mercy! - A Zaunite exclamation used in cases of extreme danger, a plea for help. * Lung Blight - Illness caused by The Gray. * Mark - A thief’s target. * Name day - Birthday. * Not even a plague rat’s brown cough - Basically so silent you could hear a pin drop. * Orderly - A caretaker. * Physicker - phyiscian, or doctor. * Piltie - Derogatory term for Piltover natives. * Pipework - pipes that make up a network. * Sawbones - Zaunite doctor. * Skirl - Term used to describe a shrill, wailing sound from pipes. * Snipes - A derogatory term for a Zaunite child. * Stilt-walking sump-scrapper - A salvager who uses stilts to stay above the toxic gases and sludge of the Sump. * Sump-raker - A derogatory term for a person from the Sump level. * Sump-scrapping - The act of salvaging items from the Sump level. * Sumpsnipe - A derogatory term for a child from the Sump level. * Sump-scrappers - People who makes a living salvaging items from the Sump level. Also known as a Sumper as well as a person from the sump. * Sump-sucker - A derogatory term for a person from the Sump level. * Sure as gray follows day - Phrase signifying certainty. * Tallyman - Person who sells merchandise on credit, especially from door to door. * The cliffs are muttering - Phrase used to describe the myth of the common small earthquakes. * Techmaturgy - Field of study combining technology and magic. * Toxic runoff - Poisonous liquid drainage. * Uppside - Term for Piltover. * Well-heeled - Phrase used to describe those well off, named for their state of the soles of their shoes not being worn down, or the type of shoes that wouldn’t last long in the muck below. * You ken? - You know? |-|Objects= Chem-tech The combination of machinery and equipment with a compound that has been produced artificially, that harnesses the power of both. Used to create utilitarian/practical artifacts that can be used by anyone. It harnesses chemical energy to power machinery, and produce light and heat. * Chem-bomb - An explosive using chemicals as the incendiary material. * Chem-burner - A powerful chemlight that can be used to illuminate over large distances. It is also a heating element with a near-invisible flame from chemicals, used to heat up food. * Chem-lamp - Lights running on chemicals. * Chem-lanterns - Lights running on chemicals. * Chemlights - A form of greenish illumination that burns chemically with wavering flames * Chem-lumens - Street lights running on chemicals, likely a type of gas. * Chempump - Parts of chem-tech augmentation. * Chemtubes - Parts of chem-tech augmentation. * Esophilters - A chem-tech augmentation installed to allow people to breathe noxious fumes safely. Crystal burners Crystal burners are a type of power source that uses crystals as fuel. Clothing Fashions of Zaun range from censervative to the outlandish, respectfully mirroring its counterparts above. However, It is also not uncommon to see wealthy individuals of Zaun dress in the rescent fashions of Piltover due to their frequent dealings with the surface city. There are also those that augment their bodies ether from necessety or for showcasing their progressive and/or wealthy status in the community. There is a distinct difference between the appearance of Piltover and Zaun augments. Piltover's are more flamboiant in their craftmanship, often adorned with elements of gold and blue arcane crystals, while Zaun's are were born more of the neceessity and practicality of its environment and often have crude details, with the elements of toxic green colours heavily featured in the most augmented individuals. For those that live in the city for a very long time, its easy to distinguish true augmented individuals from those that arent. The non-augmented individuals are refered to as "fleshies" by the followers of The Gloriously Evolved. The citizens of Piltover that encountered "described the street fashions of Zaun in her dress." Cultivair The wealthiest in Zaun maintain isolated crystal-houses known as cultivairs that contain trees and plants as a symbol of their power and a source of clean air. Drinks Several drinks can be seen in Zaun. * Cavernberry - Type of native edible plant species. Used to make a juice. * Kouaxi - A potent spirit made from fermented goat’s milk. Gondola A mode of transportation in Zaun using chains to diagonally/horizontally traverse the canyons and valleys of the Great Chasm from “the Incident”. Usually carries a smaller number than Hexdraulic Coveyors. Handmade Shrines A holy relic dedicated to Janna, crafted of scrap and gearworks. Hexdraulic-conveyors Travel between Zaun and Piltover usually entails a long and tiring climb, but towering elevators exist that allow for swifter transit. Pneuma-tube Sealed container to protect paper messages from moisture and the corrosive environment. Pneuma-tube runners are people who carry messages throughout the levels of Zaun, taking quick climbing routes that few can follow. Research While Zaun's ambitious patrons do much to advance the field of science on Valoran, their research and inventions often push the boundaries of morality on a daily basis. * The nation of Zaun is particularly famous for its Alchemists, who often alight the city with their magical concoctions. Their most renowned member is known as . He is best known for creating genocidal toxins which are potent enough to wipe out an entire village. * The advanced College of Techmaturgy resides in the city, a forefront in the study of hextech devices. The doctorate students there are often credited for creating steam golems of which Viktor's stands above the rest for being the only one to possess sentience. * , was the result of a plague rat being exposed to the various chemicals that exist in Zaun's sewers. * , exists as an example of the lengths that hextech can push the human physic. * , is a techmaturgist who engineered parts to replace and improve his own body. Almost no trace of the original man remains. He became obsessed with what he called "the glorious evolution", where man would renounce his flesh in favor of superior hextech augmentations, additionally his works have garnered a cult of personality around him (despite him not approving of such), as many citizens of Zaun see his life saving inventions as a miracle. * , is the product of a Zaun experiment, orchestrated by a Chem-Baron, to manufacture a hexchem-engineered supersoldier – the Zaun Amorphous Combatant. Combining brute strength with limitless flexibility, he is a versatile juggernaut: a creative fighter who bounces over obstacles and pounds his foes into submission. Razor-rings A band of metal worn on a finger with a bladed or pointed projection used by sump-snipes to aid in emptying purses. Shared pipe Exhaust pipes with intakes from more than one location, an experienced ductwork maintenancer can identify them by smell. Shimmer (Note that this information may no longer be canon): One example of the denizens' love for freedom of expression is the unlawful synthesis of "Shimmer", a corrosive techmaturgical waste substance that is popular among Zaun's rebellious youth. When slathered onto the skin the Shimmer stimulates intense emotions in its subject. The Shimmer then creates an assortment of shining colors that corresponds to the emotion the subject is feeling. Though frequent application of the caustic glop can result in progressive degeneration of the skin and muscle tissue, a rumor that Shimmer can grant its wearer unnatural abilities has simply increased its demand. Sonophone Metal horn shaped instrument for magnifying sound. The Gray The thick, chemical atmosphere. A by-product of the constant production and spread of chemtech industry throughout Zaun. The production of synthetic crystals initially created in Piltover is also rumored to be a heavy contributor to the Zaun Gray. Fatal to breathe where densely settled - It is believed to be the cause of the lung blights that afflict many Zaunites. At times when it gets thicker it becomes a constant chemical fog that makes every breath a battle. Most days, it’s thin enough to breathe deeply without coughing up something wet. Primarily originates in the Sump and disperses into plumes drifting upward. When the Zaun Gray grows thick, some say Janna blows it away. It gives off a chemical smell, like it could singe off your nose hair if inhaled too deeply. Therma lamps Indoor sources of yellow-orange illumination uses on the Promenade level. Velocipede A type of hextech bicycle with large wheels to avoid the splash of toxic runoff. Vent Stacks The Gray is a by-product of the proliferation of chemtech industry throughout Zaun. It is believed to be the cause of the lung blights that afflict many Zaunites. |-|Mythos= The Gray Lady The Church of The Glorious Evolved is celibrated in both Piltover and Zaun. The Glorious Evolution, views flesh as inferior to that of steel and metal, it has gathered most of the followers among the people of Zaun and even spread among other nations. An amalgamation of flesh or the total replacement of it marks their works, incorporating techmaturgy to purge the weakness and inefficiency of the flesh. For as long as they exist, the day of the world replaced by beings of weaponized steel and metal becomes clearer with each passing day. Non-augmented individuals are forbidden to step foot onto their sacret grounds, but the Glorious Evolved often take in the sick, seeing the removal of dying flesh as a key to transforming a person’s life and faith through technology. The Gray Lady is the patron saint of this religion. Her stained glass window is the main focalpoint of the First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved, where The Gray Lady’s cloak is a mosaic of ash-violet glass, oxidized cogs, and blackened pistons. Her epithet was often invoked when an inventor felt at a loss due to inability or failure. Hers was a blessing that often required sacrifice. The Glorious Evolved celebrated the old Zaunite tradition of sacrificing something personal for Progress Day in the hopes the next iteration of invention would be better. It was a practice that could be traced back to the old days of the city, when the people of Zaun had to face rebuilding their lives after the devastation of “the incident.” The wealth and growth of Piltover on top of those scarred ruins served as evidence to many that the tradition had merit. |-|Festivals= Progress Day Progress Day is an annual festival of Piltover and Zaun respectively. The Main focus of this event is the celebration of the cities technological progress. On this day, many awards and promotions are given to the brightest minds from all across Runeterra who are willing to contribute to the advancement of the city, as well as the showcase of new innovations all across the city. Progress Day is viewed very differently down in Zaun, which was known as the original City of Progress before Piltover came along. Above, Progress Day marks the moment the Sun Gates opened for the first time, allowing trade to pass easily between the east and west of Valoran. It also marks the moment when taxation on that trade turned the trickle of gold entering the city’s coffers into a fast flowing river. Below in Zaun, it is a day to remember those lost in the geological upheaval that created the east-west passage and submerged entire districts underwater. Remembrances Day Rememberances Day is a day dedicated to remembering those lost in the geological upheaval of the Incident that created the east-west passage and submerged entire districts underwater. It is also an act of participating in remembering those lost in the past on Progress day. Rites of passage for the kids of Zaun Most children of Zaun have made a specific rite of passage for themselves. They hitch a ride on top of the Rising Howl. If they reach the top of Old Hungry with all your limbs intact, cutpursing a baron’s man or playing knock-and-run with a stilt-walking sump-scrapper, they would pass the rite. Government General= Zaun's powerful Chem-Barons keep a loose alliance that prevents the city from descending into chaos. This has allowed their researchers and inventors the leeway to push the bounds of their experiments at an accelerated rate, for better or worse. Some say the city-state is run more like a corporate business with no restraints rather than a society of law and order. |-| Organizations= Academy of Techmaturgy The Academy is an institution that formed and controls the College Of Techmaturgy. Chem Barons Chem Barons are people who have a certain level of control over the flow of resources in Zaun. They are factory owners, business owners, landlords, resource owners, and/or mob/gang bosses having large amounts of money, man power and influence. Examples being: Petrok Grime, Baron Crimson, Boswell Holloran of Clan Holloran, Baron Spindlow, Baron Grime, Saito Takeda Criminals Zaun has numerous chriminal groups. Examples being: The Gray Nails, Factorywood Fiends, Lost Children of Zaun. Chem Thugs are chemically augmented gangsters, often used as grunts by the Chem Barons. They are also known as a Chem bruisers. Chem-punks are gang members from Zaun. It is also used as a derogatory term for any trouble maker. Sons of Ur are a group that holds a fanatical respect for , who follow the belief that only the strong survive. Though Urgot rejects the idea of followers. Relations Noxus The city shares a neutral relationship with the nation of Noxus. Alchemists from Zaun were also recruited by Noxus during their invasion of Ionia, the most heinous of them being . The brand of mass death and destruction the madman unleashed remains a festering scar on Ionian history. It also seems that on occasion, some noxians are sent to the zaunite mines as a life sentence. Piltover As the other half of the leading city-state in the development of hextech, Zaun and Piltover have a deep competitive rivalry, both vying to be the ones directing the future of techmaturgy on Runeterra. There are frequent smuggling campaigns orchestrated by Zaunite thieves, valuable technologies are then later sold on black markets all across Runeterra. Zaun and Piltover are bitter rivals, yet symbiotic societies. Both districts push one another in innovation; however, they are both ideological counter opposites. They also share deep historical, social, and cultural connections, having Piltover (literally and figuratively) rise from the foundations at the expense of Zaun. Trivia General= * The name Zaun means "fence" in , cognate with English town, down & dune, ultimately from Proto-Celtic *dunom "enclosure, fortress". * In the lore, the Twisted Treeline was the last living forest of Zaun. It has since been retroactively relocated to the Shadow Isles as of Patch V1.0.0.150. * Zaun was inspired by Dieselpunk, and fantasy genres. * The Zaun Gray is the thick, chemical atmosphere of Zaun that can be fatal to breathe where densely settled. |-|Skins= Alistar HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Alistar Anivia HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Anivia Annie HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Annie Blitzcrank RustySkin.jpg|Rusty Blitzcrank Brand VandalSkin.jpg|Vandal Brand Cho'Gath BattlecastPrimeSkin.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath Darius BioforgeSkin.jpg|Bioforge Darius Galio HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Galio Graves JailbreakSkin.jpg|Jailbreak Graves Illaoi ResistanceSkin.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Janna HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Janna Kog'Maw BattlecastSkin.jpg|Battlecast Kog'Maw Kog'Maw HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Singed HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Singed Singed AugmentedSkin.jpg|Augmented Singed Singed MadScientistSkin.jpg|Mad Scientist Singed Sion HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Sion Skarner BattlecastAlphaSkin.jpg|Battlecast Alpha Skarner Trundle JunkyardSkin.jpg|Junkyard Trundle Tryndamere ChemtechSkin.jpg|Chemtech Tryndamere Twitch VandalSkin.jpg|Vandal Twitch Urgot BattlecastSkin.jpg|Battlecast Urgot Vel'Koz BattlecastSkin.jpg|Battlecast Vel'Koz Viktor CreatorSkin.jpg|Creator Viktor Viktor PrototypeSkin.jpg|Prototype Viktor Viktor FullMachineSkin.jpg|Full Machine Viktor Vladimir VandalSkin.jpg|Vandal Vladimir Warwick FeralSkin.jpg|Feral Warwick Warwick HyenaSkin.jpg|Hyena Warwick Zac SpecialWeaponSkin.jpg|Special Weapon Zac Ziggs MadScientistSkin.jpg|Mad Scientist Ziggs Media Music= ;Related Themes Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath - Login Screen| Zac, the Secret Weapon - Login Screen| Jinx, the Loose Cannon - Login Screen| Ekko, the Boy Who Shattered Time - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- Ekko Seconds| Warwick, the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun - Login Screen| Urgot, the Dreadnought - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| |-|Videos= League of Legends Music Get Jinxed| Ekko Seconds| Warwick - The Wrath of Zaun| The Climb League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Zaun Ekko concept 2.jpg|Zaun (Ekko trailer) concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Zaun Ekko concept 3.jpg|Zaun (Ekko trailer) concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Zaun Ekko concept 1.jpg|Zaun (Ekko trailer) concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Zaun Ekko concept 4.jpg|Zaun (Ekko trailer) concept art 4 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Ekko concept 40.jpg|Zaun Vigilnaut (Ekko trailer) concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Alexandr Pechenkin) Ekko concept 41.jpg|Zaun Vigilnaut (Ekko trailer) concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Alexandr Pechenkin) Ekko concept 39.jpg|Zaun writing (Ekko trailer) concept art (by Riot Artist Alexandr Pechenkin) Warwick Promo Concept 1.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Warwick Promo Concept 2.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Warwick Promo Concept 3.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 3 Warwick Promo Concept 4.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 4 Warwick Promo Concept 5.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 5 Warwick Promo Concept 6.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 6 Warwick Promo Concept 7.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 7 Warwick Promo Concept 8.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Warwick Promo Concept 9.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Warwick Promo Concept 10.png|Warwick Update Promo Concept 10 Zaun crest.jpg|Old Zaun crest Zaun.jpg|Old Zaun skyline Zaun TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Zaun The Climb Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Zaun TheClimb concept 02.jpg|Zaun The Climb Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) See Also * Main Zaun Page * Zaun Universe Page * City of Iron and Glass * The Evolution References es:Zaun cs:Zaun de:Zhaun fr:Zaun pl:Zaun zh:祖安 Category:Places